Cell (Spore)
Summary In real life, the cell is the most basic unit of life in any living organism. In Spore, they are more akin to fish, some being microscopic in size and transparent in the middle, while others are the size of seashells and are capable of providing a constant food source for various tribes in the Tribal Stage. They are the main focus of the first stage of the game, the Cell Stage, and due to their size aren't very physically impressive compared to creatures of later stages. Due to the variable nature of the game, this is a composite of all of the abilities in the Cell Stage, including some non-player cells. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Cell, named whatever the player wishes. Origin: Spore Gender: Presumably genderless Age: Varies Classification: Cell, Fish Powers and Abilities: Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing through Proboscic, can swim and breathe underwater, can release eggs capable of hatching into Juniors Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Presumably aren't much larger than normal fish at maximum) Speed: Below Average Human, higher with Jets (With enough jets, the cell can propel itself many times its body length in seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average Human level Stamina: High, swims with no sign of tiring Range: Melee, higher with Poison and Electricity Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Animalistic, gains a low level of sapience at the end of the stage and is capable of expressing fear and anger when bitten, stabbed or when within the presence of a much larger predator, and celebrate when meeting a mate Weaknesses: Cannot function out of water Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jaw:' A powerful jaw capable of killing other cells, usually resulting in them exploding into chunks of meat. *'Proboscis:' Some cells have a proboscis, which essentially allows it to drink its opponent alive, providing it sustenance and healing it. *'Spike:' A spike to use by the cell when ramming its enemies, and is more powerful than either its jaws or its proboscis. *'Poison:' A poisonous sac that can open to release clouds of poison around the cell. This provides it with an immunity against an enemy cell's poisons, and presumably provides at least some resistance against others. *'Electricity:' An electric bulb that generates electricity, shocking enemies that get too close to it before having to recharge. Multiple bulbs allow for faster recharge time. This bulb also prevents the cell from getting shocked by electricity. *'Jet:' Outside of the flagella, this is the first speed part you can unlock. It allows the cell to fly forward at incredible speed for their size. *'Cilia:' Another mobility part that allows the cell to turn incredibly fast in the water, but on their own are rather slow. *'Eggs:' The Maa cell can release groups of black egg sacs randomly or after dying that, given time and if not eaten or destroyed by larger cells, can hatch into Juniors. Juniors are incredibly small compared to the Maa, but are capable of ripping apart cells normally too large for them to harm with their sharp jaws and their numbers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Spore Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 10